


Landed

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ezran had introduced himself politely enough, even though sort of animal-shaped people were apparently uncommon around where Rocket had landed.





	Landed

Ezran had introduced himself politely enough, even though sort of animal-shaped people were apparently uncommon around where Rocket had landed. But now he whispered, as if what he had to say was some sort of secret. "I don't really trust raccoons."

The older human, Callum, lifted his hand and started to say something. Ezran then said, defensively, "That wasn't about not getting treasure! You maybe would've believed me, then—"

"Ez," Callum said with a sigh.

It all had the air of a well-worn family argument. Rocket didn't have a brother. (He hoped he hadn't had siblings, which would have had to have been either left behind in untouched ignorance or be also taken and as painfully remade.) But more-or-less family arguments happened a lot in the Guardians, particularly once Groot had reached a certain age.

"Fine," Rocket said, dismissively. "But since you're trusting swords—" Those could actually be handy in a close-quarters fight, but Rocket didn't plan to say so. These young humans couldn't have the skill of certain augmented, adult ones that Rocket knew.

He said instead, "You don't trust me, I don't trust your swords. We're even."

There had to be some things on this weird, variously-populated world that Rocket could scrounge to rig into a decent gun or three.


End file.
